A Modern Cafe Latte
by Miss Akane L.O. Lolicon
Summary: Ryoko Kadowaki is a 16-year-old Senior Second Class Exorcist of the Knights of the True Cross and she's just gotten back from studying abroad in the Americas, but her return home's not all fun and games (WE WOULDN'T HAVE A STORY IF IT WAS). The Vatican has plans for her and her past with a certain green-haired king of earth doesn't serve to make things easier. OC X AMAI


A/N:

Hello there! I'm hoping that this story goes well, because no matter how much I try to plan it, whenever I type it, NOTHING goes according to plan. Sorry in advance for any ooc-ness, but I am trying my very best to keep people in character, but y'know, life and shit. So anyway, enjoy the read!

I (sadly enough) only own the main character of this story, everyone else belongs to Kazue Kato, but maybe it's for the best because we all know that if I owned the characters, Blue Exorcist never would have become popular because I'm lazy and, quite frankly, I lack the motivation to be as great and awesome as Kazue Kato.

* * *

I walked slowly into the large and ornate hallway. It was quite spacious for a school and it was seriously intimidating.

"Oh well, let's just get this over with," I told myself. "Besides, no one will even be able to see who I am while I'm wearing this..." Why did Shura have this outfit in her closet anyway?

Pushing a door open, I came into a boring-looking classroom with a small class of students. My sensei was sitting on the desk. I cleared my throat.

"Sensei," I said in a lower-than-normal-monotone voice, handing her the parcel that I'd brought.

"Ah, this stuff's really the best ya know? Why are you wearing that anyway? It's way too hot for something like that!" A huge, ridiculous, toothy grin slowly spread across the flamboyant flame-haired woman's face and I knew she was planning something underhanded.

"Uh... No, I'm fine in this..."

"Heh heh, suit yerself kiddo."

I bowed and turned to make my way out, hoping that my boyish pants and large, dark hoodie shielded my identity. I wasn't shy around people I knew but new faces were difficult for me.

I took about three steps before she leapt up from the desk and yanked my hoodie over my head in one swift and fluid motion.

"Gyah!" I let out a very feminine wail and stumbled out of shock. "DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL, SENSEI?!" I rubbed my breasts, which had been yanked upward along with my hoodie.

"Gyahahaha! You screamed like a little schoolgirl! Nyeh ha ha!" She took out one of the cans contained in the parcel I gave her. It read: TRUE CROSS BEER.

"Are you drunk?!" I shrieked.

Let me clear up any confusion here just in case you didn't figure it out by now: I am a girl.

I started to blush furiously when I noticed the seven heads (er, eight counting a weird puppet...) of my sensei's students turned towards me.

"Listen up everyone!," Shurra started, "This here's Ryoko! Now introduce yerself, girlie, HAHAHA!" She was almost doubled over in a fit of laughter.

I stood up and decided on introducing myself. "Hello, my name is Ryoko Kadowaki. I just got back from studying abroad. Uh, nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you Ryo-chan!" A blonde girl with her hair styled into a bob greeted me. I visibly cringed at this...

Just then a tall guy with brown hair, classes, and a few adorable moles on his face walked in.

"Actually, Shiemi-san, though she looks like a little kid, she's your superior in exorcism."

"Gweh! Yukio, I do NOT look like a little kid!" I pouted.

Actually I kinda did. I was a little on the short side, but not too short. My face can look very childish when I pout... How embarassing!

"Here, Shura. I brought the report you asked forr. And Ryoko... next time, try a less obvious disguise."

How dare he patronize me! "I had a reason, you know!"

"And that would be?"

"I was trying not to be seen by... a certain person."

"Hmm. You become more like Rin every day..."

"Eh? Who's Rin?"

"Hey! Are you trying to call me a girl or something, Spotty-Four-Eyes?!" A cute blue-black haired boy jumped up from his seat, shouting and pointing at Yukio with vigor. Rin, I'm guessing.

"Grr! Can we just get on with class?!" An angry, punk-looking guy with chicken hair started to get up from his seat when a pink-haired guy jumped up to stop him.

"Calm down, Bon!" Shouted a bald-yet-adorable kid. So Chicken Hair is Bon... Hah, I'm not as bad with new faces as I thought.

"No, he's right. Besides, Ryoku, or whatever her name is, is done here anyway. So, maybe she can pick herself up off of the floor and get lost so we can continue."

"Kamiki-chan~" The pink-haired guy said in a singsong tone of voice. The purple-haired, funny-eyebrow girl, Kamiki, sent a sharpened pencil flying in his direction.

Coughcoughbitchcoughcough.

I decided that I should leave since the students were getting rowdy,- well, except for the blonde with the puppet- I should and Yukio tried to calm the class as I headed for the door, roughly snatching the hoodie back away from my sensei and putting it back on as I went.

When I got back into the hallway, it was very quiet again. Peaceful, even. I was glad for it, and I took the moment to breathe. During these stolen moments of peace, however, _he_ popped up in my mind. _He_ was the one I was trying to hide from. The thought of _him_ tormented me- those gorgeous, golden eyes of_ his_; _his_ silky, green hair; the way_ he_ smelled deliciously of mint and pine. Then Yukio interrupted my daydream.

"So, when did you get back?" He asked as he stepped out into the hallway with me. As he shut the door of the classroom, I could see Shura guzzling her beer. Does that woman have no shame?

"I got back here about three days ago. Heh, didja miss me?"

"Of course. I was actually pretty upset when you left- I was stuck with Shura..." He shuddered.

"Hahah, well, now that I'm back, I have to study under her."

"Why?"

"The Vatican wants me to learn to fully use the power of my demon sword, Gaaerrakushuke."

"Hm. Just be careful. I've heard that maken (demon swords) can take a heavy toll on the weilder. Don't succumb to it..."

"I know that! Sheesh, don't forget that I'm YOUR superior too."

"By one rank."

"Still counts."

"Hm. Well, I've got to go prep for a class, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

He turned to leave, but I grabbed the sleeve of his black exorcist coat, stopping him. He stared at me questioningly. I suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you a lot, nii-san." He hugged me back.

Once again, let me clear up confusion: Yukio is NOT my brother, but I treat him like one because, if I had a brother, I'd want him to be just like Yukio.

"I missed you too, Ryo." He said, his voice softening.

After that, he left and I decided to repay an old friend.

"I summon thee, great serpent, do my bidding and tenfold shall ye be repaid, for one does not give without recieving. Such is the balance of things and so shall it remain. Great serpent, Hatsurodoushi! C'mon out!"

My familiar, Hatsurodoushi, was a green, horned, serpent-like demon called a nagaraja. I'd promised him that I'd take him back to visit his original home which, ironically enough, happened to be located in this school's forest: the True Cross Academy Lower Heights Academy Forest District.

"Welcome home!" I said with glee.

"Child, at first I was unsure of you, but you are honorable and hold true to your word. I give you my thanks." I love it that Hatsurodoushi doesn't hiss on the "s" sound like the other nagas. He says he's far too intelligent to do something as ridiculous and annoying as that.

"No problem, Hatsu, old pal. It's the least I could do after all of the times you saved my ass."

I sat on a slightly damp, moss clad rock and decided to let him be free in his home. As I sat, the sun slowly began to set, becoming a shimmering, brilliant gold color as it neared the skyline. Gold... I started to remember _him_ again. Hah, _he_ wouldn't have understood the beauty of the sunset anyway. With memories of him swirling around my head, I drifted off into a deep sleep while sitting up.  
I was awoken by something griping my arm tightly, and I flinched as I opened my eyes, thinking it was _him_. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding when I realized that it was only my thoughtful familiar, Hatsurodoushi.

"Wake up. Don't you know it's dangerous in the forest at night. You could be attacked by Chuuchi or even a stray Peg Lantern. Honestly, you're so reckless sometimes." He prompted me onto his smooth back with his tail. I hopped on, rubbing my eyes sleepily. He carried me until we were out of the forest, then he transformed himself so that he was smaller, not to save his energy or mine, but so that he could fit in the pocket of my hoodie.

I made it home safely, easily navigating the familiar roads of the nighttime True Cross Town. Shura was waiting for me and had ordered take out. That's how I knew something was up. She never stayed up late unless she was partying or on a mission.

"What's wrong this time?"

"I just received a mission from the Vatican and you're coming with me."

"What'll we be doing?"

"Recon of some ancient ruins that might have something to contribute to the ancient grimoires. Possibly a newly discovered death verse."

"And?"

"And it's guarded by one troublesome son of a bitch- a high-level magicked golem."

Shit. I guess it was time to put my practical training to some real use, but was I ready for something like this?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so just to clarify some things:

1) DO NOT post corrections in the reviews. I don't mind suggestions for the plot line, but if you think you're gonna edit my work, then think again. If you wanna be my beta reader or something, then pm me, but if not, keep your shit to yerself.

2) Hatsurodoushi is pretty large (large enough to carry Ryo), but he can change his size.

3) The sword Gaaerrakushuke is a sword entirely of my own creation (it's past may be revealed in the storyline, but if not, i'll post the history in an author's note or do a side story for it.) And no, the sword's name has nothing to do with Gaara from Naruto.


End file.
